Code
by synstropezia
Summary: Yuu memang bodoh, mau diberi kode sebanyak apa pun sulit peka. Namun akhir cerita, memang selalu terasa manis.


Code

 **Summary : Yuu memang bodoh, mau diberi kode sebanyak apa pun sulit peka. Namun akhir cerita, memang selalu terasa manis.**

Rate : T

Chara : Hyakuya Yuuichiro, Hiiragi Shinoa

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo, humor garing abis, dll

Owari no Seraph bukan punya author, kecuali cerita yang saya buat ini.

Pagi-pagi sekali, seorang perempuan dengan surai ungunya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sembarangan menyebrangi jalan, menyelinap kerumunan orang, sampai mengabaikan sapaan hangat dari beberapa teman sekolah. Dia tengah mengejar sesosok lelaki berambut hitam, yang selalu berjalan di depan, tanpa mempedulikan belakang atau samping. Keinginannya hanya satu, meraih pundak pemuda itu, lalu menyampaikan semua unek-unek dalam benak.

" _Hari ini aku harus memberitaunya, apa pun yang terjadi"_ perempuan itu terus mengejar, menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, hendak meraih pundak berbalut seragam sekolah warna biru tua. Semakin dekat ulurannya, semakin keras pula dia berteriak dalam hati

" _Sampailah, aku mohon sampailah"_

 _PUK!_

"Selamat pagi, Yuu-san"

"Shinoa? Jarang sekali melihatmu datang pagi-pagi" tanyanya polos. Yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum penuh tanda tanya. Shinoa menyamai langkah kakinya, berjalan di samping pemuda bernama Yuu

"Padahal kamu sering datang terlambat. Jadi tidak enak didengar"

"I-itu dulu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Guren-sensei, tidak datang terlambat lagi. Memanggilnya guru pun aku sangat terpaksa" gumam Yuu seorang diri. Shinoa tertawa kecil mendengarnya, walau berjanji akan berubah, dia tetaplah si baka yang membenci Guren-sensei, namun menyayangi teman-temannya

"Seingatku, kamu juga berjanji, untuk memperbaiki nilai di pelajaran bahasa Inggris, Jepang dan matematika. Bagaimana kalau test kecil-kecilan?"

"Boleh, jawabanku pasti benar seratus persen" entah darimana kepercayaan diri itu datang. Shinoa berpikir 'kita lihat saja, jangan sombong dulu'

"Yuu-san, apa arti _I love you_?" pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Namun belum tentu, dia bisa menjawab dengan tepat

"Baiklah, I adalah huruf, _love_ itu artinya cinta, sedangkan _you_ artinya kamu. Berarti...kamu cinta huruf I. Sudah dulu, ya, Mika menungguku"

Sial, kenapa harus ada penganggu? Shinoa mengepalkan tangan meredam amarah, karena kesempatannya selalu direnggut oleh cowok pirang bernama Mika. Dia adalah sahabat masa kecil Yuu, mereka akrab dan terlihat seperti kakak adik. Di dalam kelas beberapa orang menghampirinya, dua orang lelaki bersama seorang perempuan.

"Air mukamu buruk. Pasti gara-gara Yuu" tebak lelaki bersurai merah muda di sampingnya. Kimizuki sang ketua kelas buka mulut, bisa memaklumi kebodohan bocah itu dalam urusan cinta

"Tenang saja, Yuu-san akan membalasmu" seorang lelaki berambut cokelat ikut menghibur. Yuichiro si wakil ketua, terkenal sebagai murid paling baik dan disayangi semua guru

"Humph...aku heran, bisa-bisanya kamu jatuh cinta dengan si bodoh Yuu" komentar pedas dilayangkan perempuan itu. Mitsuba, bendahara kelas yang digosipkan adalah seorang tsundere

"Tetapi kapan? Yuu selalu saja bersama Mika, seharusnya dia lenyap ditelan bumi" aura jahat berada di sekeliling Shinoa, membuat Yuichiro sedikit merinding ngeri

"Bumi kan tidak punya mulut, kamu ketularan bodohnya?"

"Mitsuba-san, itu hanya ungkapan" jelas Yuichiro _sweatdrop_. Berarti jelas, siapa yang kurang ilmu di sini

"Lihat saja Yuu-san. Waktu istirahat nanti, aku akan membuatmu peka"

Bel masuk berbunyi, dan Guren-sensei segera memulai pelajaran bahasa Inggris nya.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Waktu yang berjalan cepat seakan memihak pada Shinoa. Dia pergi menghampiri Yuu, melihat Mika duduk di sebelahnya, nyaris membuat perempuan bermarga Hiiragi itu mundur. Persetan dari si bocah pirang, untuk apa dipedulikan? Kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi, bisa-bisa Yuu diembat duluan, oleh Mitsuba atau perempuan lainnya. Meski terkesan meragukan.

"Bekalmu terlihat enak" basa-basi dulu, supaya tidak ketahuan mau modus. Sayangnya Mika sulit dibodohi, untung si bodoh Yuu tetap menjawab

"Ibuku yang memasaknya"

"Berapa nilai ulangan bahasa Inggris mu? Wow, tidak salah mendapat tujuh puluh lima?" ledek Shinoa mengambil paksa, lembaran kertas putih di meja Yuu. Dia tersenyum bangga, pas KKM pun merupakan keberhasilan besar baginya

"Bagaimana? Ada peningkatan bukan?"

"Sayangnya aku belum percaya. Apa arti _be mine_? Jika tidak bisa menjawab, maka nilai tujuh puluh lima mu palsu"

"Lebah milikku. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali, aku tidak memelihara lebah, melainkan anjing"

Jawaban macam apa itu?! Dan lagi, jangan sembarangan menambahkan huruf 'e' di kata _be_! Shinoa berjalan menjauh, menenteng kotak bekalnya menuju bangku belakang. Masih saja berlagak bodoh, atau mungkin dia memang bodoh tingkat akut? Kedekatan Yuu dan Mika, sukses membuat hati kecil perempuan itu merasa iri. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus si bocah pirang? Tanya Shinoa dalam hati.

 _Jam kosong..._

Kebetulan tidak ada guru. Shinoa kembali bersemangat, kali ini pasti berhasil! Dia tidak mempedulikan Mika, Kimizuki dan Yuichiro yang tengah berbincang ria dengan Yuu. Masih ada kesempatan, sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku lagi. Ternyata memang, Yuu-san tidak mungkin mendapat nilai tujuh puluh lima. Akui saja, kamu mencontek kan?"

"Kata siapa? Jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Berikan saja pertanyaan lagi, aku pasti bisa menjawabnya"

"Apa arti _I'm waiting you_?"

"Aku menunggumu, tetapi...kenapa aku harus menunggumu? Apa hari ini ada rapat OSIS, sehingga kita tidak bisa pulang bersama? Selesaikanlah urusanmu, aku pulang dengan Mika nanti"

 _DEG!_

Kode ketiga setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Shinoa menundukkan kepala sejenak, meremas ujung roknya gelisah. Yuu bertambah jauh, dia menyadari hal itu, jarak jangkau pun terpaut hingga berkilo-kilo meter, membuat sudut di bibirnya menunjukkan senyum getir. Shinoa berjalan keluar kelas, masih ada satu kesempatan lagi. Jika tidak bisa mendapatkan Yuu hari ini juga, maka dia berjanji, akan melupakan perasaannya sampai kapan pun.

 _Sementara itu Yuu dan Mika, di gerbang depan sekolah..._

"Tidak mau menunggu Shinoa?" tanya Mika mengentikan langkah kaki sahabatnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, menggelengkan kepala cepat

"Menurutku, pertanyaan berbahasa inggris itu, bukan semata-mata untuk mengujimu. Mungkin saja, Shinoa memiliki maksud lain"

"Maksud lain? Seperti apa?"

"Jika aku berkata dia menyukaimu? Pasti sebuah kode" gumamnya bersuara pelan. Yuu menatap heran, dia tidak sabar menunggu

"Lama sekali, maksud lain apanya?"

"Tanyakan langsung saja. Yuu-chan, hari ini aku mau pergi ke toko buku. Pulanglah duluan, bye!"

"Me-mendadak sekali!"

Tidak seperti Mika yang biasanya, dia jadi aneh sejak membicarakan Shinoa. Yuu lelah banyak berpikir, segera berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah, tempat rahasia dimana 'mereka' biasa bertemu, jangan lupakan Mitsuba, Kimizuki dan Yoichiro. Dugaannya benar, seorang perempuan bersurai ungu, tengah duduk di bawah lindungan pohon rindang. Kibaran angin mengakibatkan daun di ranting bergoyang, menampilkan pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Yuu.

"Oh, Yuu-san" sapa Shinoa baru menyadari keberadaan lelaki di depannya, beranjak berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian belakang rok

"Rapat OSIS nya dibatalkan?"

"Begitulah, aku ingin mengajak Mitsuba pulang bersama, tetapi bagaimana, ya...dia lama sekali" suaranya bergetar, Shinoa memainkan ujung rambut bosan, meski semua itu hanyalah sandiwara belaka, guna menutupi perasaannya

"Sudah sore, kalau begitu biar aku yang mengantarmu"

"Se-sebelum pulang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, boleh?"

"Tanyakan saja, aku pasti menjawabnya" perkataan yang sama kembali terdengar, namun Shinoa senang mengetahuinya, bahwa Yuu berjanji akan menjawab pertanyaannya

"Apa arti _kiss_?"

"Ini, aku punya satu" menyodorkan sebungkus permen berprirasa mint. Shinoa menerimanya dengan lapang dada, kisah ini pun berakhir seketika. Begitulah yang dia pikiran, namun Tuhan suka memberi kejutan di saat-saat terakhir

 _CUP!_

"Asahlah kemampuan bahasa inggris mu, yang semudah itu saja ditanyakan"

"Seharunya aku yang berkata begitu, Yuu-san"

Kecupan di kening, menjadi moment paling berharga, yang tidak mungkin Shinoa lupakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuu membalas kode berbahasa inggris itu.

Tamat

A/N : Maafkan sifat gaje author yang suka banget bikin cerita dadakan. Review please? Cerita kedua di fandom ini, semoga pada suka


End file.
